relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue
|read_at = DeviantArt (w/ final part of Chapter 8) Blogger (w/ final part of Chapter 8) |previous_chapter = Chapter 7: Final Tuesday |next_chapter = Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue |list_of_chapters = * Chapter 1: Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation) * Chapter 2: Wednesday * Chapter 3: Thursday * Chapter 4: Friday * Chapter 5: Weekend * Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival * Chapter 7: Final Tuesday * Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG * Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue }}Final Tuesday Epilogue is the ninth and final chapter of the Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus scripted fanfiction series, taking place on Tuesday of the second week, the day after the cultural festival during the invasion. It's the end of the game and the characters say their goodbyes to us. Story :NOTE: If this section is too large to scroll through, CLICK HERE to skip the story. Everyone that were in the Digital World was transported back to the Nexus dimension (a.k.a. the real world's dimension) and the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds is in the process of shutting down with Club Administrative Privilege disabled. The real world is still digitized via the supercomputer's Digital Augmentation Reality System (DARS). School Principal Dan Takashima and the now ex-Gaming Club President Koji apologize to everyone for the inconvenience that has occurred in the Digital World. Koji digitally teleports to the Literature Club to thank us, the player, for saving their world from a cyberwar. Kai and Koshiro were expelled from school; Koshiro may go to prison and Kai may face the death penalty for attempting to start a war. All of the characters we met during the interdimension battle between the Literature Club and Belief Club come to the Literature Club on their own whim. Drama Club President Duran and his Vice President Kosei enter the Literature Club. Kosei thanks them and apologize to them, especially to Sayori for using her and the damage her infected self caused to Monika. Aika was chasing Kosei and Duran down the halls and found them in the Literature Club, chasing them out of the Literature Club while trying to get revenge on them. Martial Arts President Ryo hopes that her former student Aika will become more responsible. Anime Club President Kenta and Music Club President Yumi show up at the Literature Club next. Kenta took interest in Main Character 1 and Yumi loved Monika's "Your Reality" song. Yumi also tells us what she and the others planned a special ending credits movie for us with the aid of the Movie Club. Next, Cooking Club President Takeda appeared in the Literature Club to deliver cupcakes to the Literature Club members that are apparently better than Natsuki's cupcakes. Takeda also apologized to Erika and felt sorry for her. As he left, Erika asked Takeda to say "Hi" to the Cooking Club Vice President/Sous Chef Mia. Monika was feeling stressed. As she decided to quit the Literature Club for good, the now-former Debate Club vice presidents minus Chojiro appeared and Monika runs away, crying. Fujio, the Debate Club's Main Character, and Kotoha are wondering what's going on. They felt sad that Monika left. They also announced that the Debate Club was disbanded. Before they left, one of their other former members Momo stopped by, wondering if Monika is still in the club. The Debate Main Character apologized to Momo on how she acted before and cried on her. Their broken friendship was restored and they are going to go out to get ice cream. Akida and Takeru show up next and let Main Character 2 know how the other former Belief Club members are doing. While the girls seem to be okay, Isshin was severely traumatized and even Shogi Club President Sota was traumatized when his club world was attacked. Akida apologizes to the Literature Club members for how they acted when they were avatars, but the Literature Club members know that they did nothing wrong. Akida and Takeru would like Erika and Main Character 2 to visit them at the Shogi Club some time. The other members of the Drama Club including Ryoku, Bakudan, Denki, and Ayami came to the Literature Club to thank them for their teamwork. Ryoku's tragic backstory of closing the Weightlifting Club was also brought up; how his attempts to support his school nearly went in vain. Ryoku also mentioned that he and Aika were orphans and that a terrible incident happened during their childhood, but he would rather not explain in detail.Added in an update on September 8, 2019. Meanwhile, Aika is still chasing Duran and Kosei through the halls until Bakudan stops Aika and takes her away. Sayori questions Ryoku's and Aika's relationship and Ryoku suggests that Martial Arts President Ryo should retry discipline Aika. After the Drama Club members leave, Koji reminds the Literature Club members that memory alterations and the shut down of the Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds superprogram is beginning. The Literature Club members say their goodbye to us and the game credits roll during the shutdown process. Near the end of the credits, Monika sends us a thank you and goodbye message. At the end of the credits, we receive a mysterious message... Kai's cyberterrorism is not over. He sent a pre-recorded message to us with as a viral avatar of himself in the Digital World called the Kaiser Virus. While we may be saved, Kai is still going to attempt to take over his own world and timelines once he or another version of himself from another timeline acquires FORAD Corporation's supercomputer. Could this really be the end of their universe? Has the evil Kaiser Virus actually...won the war? The Kaiser Wars continue...and there is nothing we can do about it... List of characters Literature club members * Player * Main Character 1 * Sayori * Main Character 2 * Monika * Natsuki * Yuri * Erika Natsuki's family * Manjiro (mentioned only) Yuri's family * Serena (mentioned only) * Yoshio (mentioned only) Belief club members * Belief club's player(s) (mentioned only) * Kai (mentioned only) * Koshiro (mentioned only) * Isshin (mentioned only) Debate club members * Koshiro (mentioned only) * Kotoha * Fujio * Kotoha * Debate Main Character * Momo Gaming club members * Koji * Satoshi Drama club members * Kosei * Duran * Ryoku * Aika * Bakudan * Denki * Ayami Music club members * Yumi Martial Arts club members * Ryo Anime club members * Kenta Cooking club members * Takeda * Mia (mentioned only) Shogi club members * Akida * Takeru * Sota (mentioned only) Other characters * Principal Dan Takashima * Kojima * Kaiser Virus Trivia * While the game ends in a happy ending, it's only temporarily, leading to a possible bad future. This happens on all routes. References Category:ReLC!TDDV chapters